


dinner and a movie

by shamelessfiction (shamelssfiction)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelssfiction/pseuds/shamelessfiction
Summary: Alex and Maggie have been having a great time going out. Now Alex is nervous about their first time staying in for dinner and a movie.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex had been this nervous before. She must have. Right?

She laid two plates, two napkins, two sets of forks, knives and spoons on a clean table cloth and thought back: Kara’s first day of school on Earth  - Alex had been so stressed she had thrown up in the bushes outside the school door before shaking it off and walking Kara to her homeroom; first mission she commanded at the DEO, her palms were sweating so much she had worn gloves just to be sure she didn’t lose her grip on her weapon.

And her first real date with Maggie last week - she hadn’t been able to eat for a full 24 hours before. Kara had had to insist Alex at least choke down a piece of fruit and a glass of water before she went out.

“Alex, I know you’re nervous, but passed out cold on the floor from low blood sugar isn’t the look you’re going for.”

Alex had accepted the banana Kara had peeled for her with a scowl. But twenty minutes later, when she went downstairs to find Maggie leaning against her Harley saying a soft “Hey,” and giving her a sweet smile that made Alex go lightheaded, she was glad she had eaten something.

Alex had stuttered through a greeting. She was even more glad Kara had insisted when Maggie had leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek before climbing on the bike and inviting Alex to get a helmet on and climb up behind her. Alex’s pulse soared and her knees went weak.

Alex had spent the ride pressed against Maggie, thigh to thigh, breast to back, trying to remember to breathe.

When they had arrived at the restaurant, Maggie had cut the engine, taken her hands from the handlebars and placed them over Alex’s, which were wrapped around Maggie’s waist. She held Alex’s hands for a moment, no pressure, just gentle, warm contact. Alex let out a breath and kept breathing.

It had been easy after that. Maggie had picked a BYOB Ethiopian place for dinner, dimly lit and low key. Alex had sipped the wine that Maggie had brought and felt its warmth spread through her, undo the knot in her stomach. The food was delicious and Alex ate plenty.

After dinner they had walked along the river promenade, taking their time as they made their way toward the pinball arcade. It was a cool night. When Maggie had shivered, Alex reached out, threaded their fingers together, then tucked their joined hands back into her own pocket.

Maggie had grinned up at her, bumped Alex with her shoulder and kept talking.

“…I’m the weird one because I’ve never seen The Exorcist? How have you never seen normal movies like Clueless or like…Sleepless in Seattle. I mean, c’mon thats on tv all the time.”

“You sound like my sister.” Alex said. “I don’t know, I always just got bored…”

“You ever seen a romantic comedy about two women?” Maggie asked.

Alex shook her head slowly, an embarrassed blush creeping into her cheeks.

“I know, I’m such a…”

Maggie had stopped, pulled Alex to a stop by their joined hands. She faced Alex.

“Alex, it’s ok. I’m not trying to…I mean…I’m kinda just angling for a movie night with you.”

Alex stared down at Maggie’s brown eyes. “Oh.”

Maggie had taken a step closer then, so close Alex had to let go of her hands and wrap her arms around her. “It’s just…different when it’s about girls.”

“I’m starting to get that feeling.” Alex’s breath was shaky, but her movements were sure as she bent her head toward Maggie’s.

Maggie was so close her “Good.” was a puff of warm air right on Alex’s mouth, before their lips met.

And now, a week, two lunch dates and one serious make out session when they were supposed to be staking out an alien arms dealer later, movie night had arrived.

Alex had promised dinner and drinks, Maggie had promised to bring a movie called D.E.B.S which Alex didn’t really believe existed, but Maggie insisted, this teen lesbian secret agent comedy was real and Alex was going to love it.

The food was ready, the table was set, the wine was chilled and Alex was trying to convince herself this was just like all those other dates with Maggie, which had been amazing, and the fact that her bed was right there in the next room had no necessary relevance to their plans for the evening at all.

Unless of course they wanted it to.

Alex had a brief flash of Maggie tangled in her sheets, felt her skin prick with heat and her breath quicken. She ran a hand through her hair and wondered if she had time for a cold shower. A second cold shower.

She glanced at the clock. Maggie would be there any minute. So Alex shook her arms out to get the feeling back into her hands and tried to refocus herself on what was definitely relevant. The couch was relevant. They were going to watch a movie together after all. She picked up a throw pillow and moved it to the other arm of the couch. Then she moved it back to its original spot. Then she moved it to the middle. She was leaning over to move it one more time when the door buzzer rang.

Alex hurried over to check herself one last time in the mirror before opening the door. Makeup was ok, hair was fine. She was starting to doubt the outfit, a loose dark blue silk tank top and tight black jeans. But it was too late for second guessing now. She breathed deep and opened the door.

“‘Bout time, Danvers.”  

Maggie was leaning against the opposite wall, grinning and holding up the D.E.B.S. dvd box for Alex to see. She was in a leather jacket, a short, tight black dress and low boots, her hair half up, a few loose tendrils escaping to frame the right side of her face.

“W..wow,” was all Alex could manage to get out.

Maggie strode forward and pressed a soft kiss on Alex’s mouth. “You gonna invite me in?”

“Yes. Of course. Sorry. I…” Alex swung the door open and ushered Maggie into the apartment, spluttering through an apology.

Maggie put the DVD box down on a chair and lay her jacket on top of it. She turned back to Alex, a shy smile on her face.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

The stared at each other for a long moment, drawn together until they had each crossed the few steps it took to meet in the middle of the room.

Alex ran her fingertips up Maggie’s forearms, up to her biceps, lightly gripped her by her shoulders. Maggie gave her a full smile then, dimples showing.

“Thanks for inviting m…”

Alex cut Maggie off with a kiss. Immediately, Maggie stepped in closer, wrapped one hand around Alex’s waist, brought the other up to the nape of Alex’s neck.

They kissed each other breathless. Maggie’s left hand was toying with the hem of Alex’s tank top when the stove buzzer went off.

“Ah…I should…I should get that.” Alex reluctantly pulled away.

Maggie nodded.

Alex didn’t move.

Maggie gave her a gentle shove toward the kitchen. “I’m not going anywhere.” She moved toward table, where a bottle of white wine was chilling in an ice bucket. “I’ll pour the wine.”

In a few moments, Alex was back, bearing a bowl and a platter.  
  
“I hope you’re hungry…”

“Starving actually,” Maggie said, taking a sip of wine. “I worked through lunch, had to do all the evidence paperwork for that lab bust from last night.”  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Alex said, putting down a salad bowl. “How’d you end up logging that glowing goo stuff?”

“I just checked “other” and straight up wrote ‘goo, parentheses glowing’. They’ve got it in a fridge in the forensics lab now. But I don’t know, the cold seems to be making it brittle. I hope they can test it against the samples from the body before it degrades.”

“Well, if you need our lab to pitch in, just let me know.”

“I might. Foster’s trying down there but alien particulate matter isn’t exactly in his wheelhouse.”

Alex snorted. “No kidding. Isn’t he the one who thought kryptonite melted at 212 degrees?”

Maggie laughed. “Oh my god, I forgot about that.”

As her laughter faded, she regarded Alex, head cocked to the left.

“What?” Alex asked. She was sliding the platter on to the table, moving a plate to make a little more room.

“It’s just nice to be able to talk about work with someone.”

Alex smiled back. “Yeah, it is.”

Alex returned to the kitchen, calling over her shoulder to Maggie “Go ahead, sit.”

Maggie looked at the table. Alex had set it so they were across from each other. She picked up one of the place settings and moved it so they were next to each other. Only then did she take a seat.

Alex returned with another bowl, this one steaming. She eyed the change in place settings as she set it on the table.

“That ok?” Maggie asked. “I figured it would be easier to talk…”

Alex couldn’t have stopped smiling if she wanted to. She didn’t want to.

“It’s definitely ok.”

She put the bowl down and pulled out her own chair.

“So…um. There’s a spinach and pear salad, parmesan risotto and grilled shrimp. I hope, I mean, I’ve seen you order some similar things, I thought…”

Maggie put a hand on Alex’s arm. “Alex, it looks great. Smells amazing too. I had no idea you could cook like this.”

“Actually,” Alex admitted as she helped herself to some salad, “I can’t. I ordered this from Gourmet Garage. I did however, expertly heat it up and put it in my own bowls.”

Maggie picked up her wine glass and held it up for a toast. “Well then, to heating things up.”

Alex touched her glass gently to Maggie’s. “To heating things up,” she replied.

Maggie held Alex’s gaze as they drank, and Alex blushed, pretty sure they weren’t talking about risotto anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie's date continues. I changed the rating, this chapter turned out steamy.

Conversation over dinner was easy and relaxed. They traded stories about sibling rivalries and terrible college roommates and cringe worthy dates and gnarly training injuries. They cleared the table together. Maggie opened a second bottle of wine and poured while Alex loaded the dishwasher. 

They kissed, Maggie pressing Alex up against the kitchen counter. 

Their bodies slid together so smoothly, thigh against thigh, until Maggie found herself pressed firmly up against Alex, her dress riding up almost to her hips. She felt Alex’s hands on her ass, pulling her in hard even while Alex’s hips rocked forward toward hers. Maggie ground herself hard against Alex and moaned. Alex loved the sound and wanted to make her do it again. She buried her face in Maggie’s neck, bit down hard. 

“OW.”

Maggie stepped back, hand flying to her the spot Alex had bitten. 

Alex cringed. “Too hard?”

Maggie rubbed her neck. “Yes, babe, way way too hard.” 

“I am SO sorry.” Alex said. She chewed her lip and tried to find something to do with her hands now that she wasn’t holding Maggie.  
   
Maggie gave Alex a soft smile and stepped close again. “It’s ok. I don’t mind nibbling. But not hard bites like that ok?” 

Alex nodded. “Nibbling good, biting bad. Got it.” 

“Like this…” Maggie tucked a tendril of Alex’s hair behind her ear and leaned in close. She placed gentle kisses along Alex’s neck, licked and gently, gently scraped her teeth along Alex’s jugular vein, up toward her ear, then placed a tiny little pricking bite right behind Alex’s earlobe. 

“Also…” Maggie shifted so she could whisper into Alex’s hear, the tickle of her breath raising goosebumps all along Alex’s bare arms. “The rest of what you were doing was really fucking hot, Alex.” 

Alex whimpered at the sound of her name in Maggie’s breathy voice, and was glad she had the counter behind her to steady herself. No way her knees would have held up now. 

Maggie tucked herself against Alex’s chest and Alex wound her arms back around Maggie. They stood still for a moment, breathing each other in. 

“So…” Maggie asked. “Do you actually want to watch that movie? Or do you want to stay here in the kitchen doing this? Or…” Maggie glanced toward the hall, toward Alex’s bedroom. 

What Alex wanted to do what rip Maggie’s dress of with her bare hands right there and then. But when Alex tried to move her fingers she found they had gone numb and stiff. Her body was too excited to function properly. 

She let out a shaky breath. “Maybe we should watch the movie. For a while? If that’s ok?”

“That’s literally what I came over for.” Maggie grinned up at her. “Unless you’re saying that movie watching was just a pretense for you to get me alone at your apartment? Gosh, I’m shocked Alex, shocked.” 

Alex followed Maggie into the living room, laughing. 

In a few minutes they were settled on the couch, listening to a voice over explain that a secret test hidden in the SAT was used to select teen girls to be trained as deadly spies. 

“That’s the premise?” Alex gestured at the television. “That’s ridiculous…”

“Ha, coming from a secret agent at the secret alien agency that doesn’t exist.” Maggie poked Alex gently in the side. 

Maggie had unlaced her boots and kicked them off. Now she tucked her feet up under her on the couch and leaned in to Alex’s shoulder.

Alex raised her right arm, wanting to drape it over Maggie’s shoulders. But a sharp twinge of pain made her wince and draw back. 

Maggie sat up. “You ok?”

“Yeah, just twisted it sparring with Supergirl. Just kinda sore. Lifting it like that wasn’t great.”

“You know one day I’m gonna ask some questions about you and your close personal friend Supergirl…”

“It’s not like that…” Alex tensed and her shoulder sparked with pain again.

“I know it’s not. And today’s not the day I’m gonna ask either.” Maggie scooted over toward the arm of the couch. “Lie down, it’ll feel better.”   
Alex did as she was told, kicking her shoes off and stretching out across the cushions, her head on Maggie’s lap. 

“Better?” Maggie asked, rubbing a warm hand over Alex’s injured shoulder. 

“Mmmhmm.” Alex murmured, snuggling into Maggie’s touch. 

“Good.” 

They watched the movie in comfortable silence for a while, and Alex really did like it. It was silly, but totally fun to watch college girls in short skirts run around being secret agents. And Maggie had been right, Alex was way more invested in the romantic plot than in a traditional rom com. When Amy leaned in to kiss Lucy Diamond only to be interrupted by her friend Janet, Alex yelped at the screen. 

Maggie laughed. “Glad you’re having fun.” 

Alex looked up at Maggie, her face serious. “Its more than fun, Maggie.”

Maggie moved her hand, placed her hand flat against Alex’s ribs. “Me too.” she said quietly, and turned her attention to the movie again. 

But while Maggie’s eyes stayed on the screen, her hand went roaming. She drew her palm down Alex’s chest, worked her fingers under the hem of Alex’s shirt. She slid her hand across the smooth pale skin above the waistband of Alex’s jeans, once, twice, three times. 

She looked down, checked Alex’s expression. Alex’s eyes had closed, her mouth had dropped slightly open. Maggie watched Alex lick her lips, swallow. She waited for Alex to open her eyes and look back at her before she pushed Alex’s shirt higher, traced the pad of her middle finger around Alex’s belly button. 

When Alex’s gaze was locked on hers Maggie gently drew her finger across Alex’s belly button, dipping down into the divot for a second before trailing back out again. 

Alex let out a soft gasp, felt the muscles in her thighs grow taut as Maggie’s touch set her throbbing. 

Maggie moved her hand up again, until she was cupping the underside of Alex’s breast. 

“OK?,” she asked.

Alex nodded, unable to speak. Maggie bent and kissed her. Maggie’s thumb circled Alex’s breast stroking her through her lace bra. Alex squirmed toward the contact. After a moment of teasing, Maggie rubbed the pad of her thumb directly against Alex’s nipple. Alex groaned into their kiss and Maggie shifted her hand to Alex’s other breast, stroking and rolling Alex’s nipple a little less gently this time. Alex’s kisses got sloppy, her breath uneven.

Maggie flicked the tip of her tongue against Alex’s, matching the speed of her thumb stroking against Alex’s hardness. 

Alex arched into Maggie’s touch, her whole body tense. Maggie sped up her fingers and tongue, and Alex found herself cresting into an orgasm, a jolt of electric sensation shooting from her nipples to her groin. 

Maggie felt her clench and tremble, and slowed her kisses, stilled her touch. 

“Holy shit.” Maggie whispered. 

Alex could only blink and gasp. 

 “Did you just come from me touching you like that?” Maggie asked, incredulous. 

Alex brought a hand up to hide her eyes. She couldn’t speak, but nodded, an embarrassed flush rising up her neck. 

Maggie gently took Alex’s hand from her eyes and kissed it. “Now you're gonna be all shy?” she laughed. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not usually so…excitable.” Alex managed to say, sitting up. 

“Why are you apologizing?” 

“I…I don’t know.” Alex admitted. 

“Well, don’t.” 

“Don’t?” 

“Don’t.” Maggie said, shifting closer on the couch and reaching out for Alex again. “That was so goddamned gorgeous.” She straddled Alex’s lap, and leaned in to kiss her. It started out lazy, but as Alex felt Maggie grinding down against her, the kiss grew more frenzied. 

“I am so fucking wet for you, Alex.” 

At Maggie’s words, Alex’s heart pounded, her head swam. She had never felt more powerful. She had never felt more powerless. But at least now her hands worked. She worked the zipper of Maggie’s dress down and had one last coherent thought for the evening: D.E.B.S. was definitely her new favorite movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is hot, right? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working to make the world a better place in the ways I can, and I want to thank fandom, all the fandoms I've ever been a part of, for helping me to know myself. Thank you all for the love and distraction and all the beautiful stories. Keep writing about the characters and worlds that mean something to you. 
> 
> Also, part 2 coming soon...think they'll get through D.E.B.S.?


End file.
